


Shin's thoughts

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack





	Shin's thoughts

We can’t change the species we’re born to. My misfortune was being born a Reaper. Because I love life. My soft heart makes me a deviant among my species. The big man himself gave me a choice: reap or die.

I never wanted to kill anyone. Because I love life. Even my own. There’s too much to experience to throw your life away. I could have accepted death, but I was afraid of who I might have been reborn as. Maybe I wouldn’t’ve love the universe any longer. Maybe I would’ve become a cold hearted murderer. I didn’t want tot take that risk. I wanted to enjoy life as myself, as the person I am now.

I take no joy in reaping souls, even though I know they will be given another chance as someone else. So that day I accepted the Grim Reaper’s offer to stay alive by doing my job. And I vowed to always be kind to those I have to reap.

“I will kill them with kindness,” I vowed. And so, whenever I am given the next name, I ask the person whose soul I am to reap, how they would like to spend their last moments in this life so that they may go in peace.


End file.
